


Who Are We?

by IsntThatSplendid



Category: Doctor Who, MCU, Marvel, Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom, multifandom
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Angsty Friendship, Avengers - Freeform, Brothers, But thats ok bc he always comes back, Character AU, Crime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt John, Hurt Peter, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, Missing Persons, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter goes missing, Probably no one will read this but hey, RIP Dean, Whump, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, character whump, dad tony, eleventh doctor - Freeform, hinted Johnlock, i want chicken nuggets, multifandom - Freeform, not wincest, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsntThatSplendid/pseuds/IsntThatSplendid
Summary: A kid from Queens NY, Peter Parker, goes missing.All it takes to find him is the bring-together of a time traveller and his companion, two detectives and two brothers.





	Who Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> new fic yaya  
> idk what to do with this 1 really, ill probably just see what people think then decide. im not expecting many people to like it because i havent beta'd it or whatever that's even called, but i like the idea of the story. if anyone likes it please let me know

 

"Get out, now."

 

"May, _please_ -"

 

"Now!"

 

Peter Parker gaped at his aunt, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

 

"I said _now!_ I don't want you and your ridiculous superhuman powers in my house. I didn't raise you to be _this_ Peter, and you lied to me."

 

"I didn't lie. I was just trying to protect you-"

 

"Stop it! I didn't raise you to be a disgusting _freak,_ Peter! Now get the hell out of my house!"

 

 

 

Peter ran.

 

 

 

 

-

 

"Hey, Dean - come check this out."

 

Dean Winchester made his way over to his brother, crouching down next to him in the dark and laying his eyes on the computer screen, illuminating his face.

 

"Some kid in Queens went missing." Sam spoke again. "Last person to witness him was his aunt, May Parker, who says they had some kind of argument before he ran. Any CCTV footage from the are can't be tracked, and as far as I can see, the Avengers are getting involved. What'd you say we go look for this kid?"

 

"He's obviously somethin' special, and I've always wanted to meet Hawkeye and I'm not gonna miss an easy oppurtunity to see him like this one, so... yeah, sure. Let's go for it," Dean replied.

 

"This is serious though. This kid could be in trouble, never mind the Avengers. There's all kinds of weird shit everywhere, Dean, we don't know how much trouble he could be in. Think about half the shit we've seen..."

 

Then the two brothers stood up and left into the early morning light, catching the first train to Queens.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

"Amy!" The Doctor shouted, as the TARDIS cast sparks down onto the time traveller and his companion, spiralling out of control.

 

"W-What's happening, Doctor?" Amy Pond replied, her ginger hair falling across her shoulders.

 

"I don't know. The TARDIS seems to have picked up a strange signal, and she doesn't like it, _at all_." The Doctor patted the control panel of the TARDIS, muttering something along the lines of _it's alright, baby,_ before stumbling over the doors of the time machine and swinging them open. Below them, the city of New York flew by. Why the hell had the TARDIS taken them here? Something was really messing with his systems.

 

"Doctor!" Amy cried as a bright red light began to flash, and words in Gallifreyan popped up on a screen. The Doctor ran over to her, and read them silently. His face quickly turned grave. "What is it?" Amy asked desperately.

 

"I don't know, but it's alien."

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

"New case." John Watson motioned to his compainion to join him at the dining table, gesturing to the newspaper in front of him. The two had been in a hotel in New York for three weeks, working on a decidedly boring case on a family who believed their grandmother had been abducted by aliens. _Bullshit._

 

"Anything good?" Sherlock Holmes replied, taking a huge bite out of his toast and sipping a luke-warm tea. "Or is it some of that _boring_ bullshit you showed me-"

 

"Shut up. Look," John shoved the paper into Sherlock's hands, watching as the detective's face lit up like a lantern. On the page read:

 

**SPINNING BLUE BOX FLIES ACROSS NYC.**

**A MAN APPEARS TO BE INSIDE.**

 

 

Then on the next page,

 

**RANDOM KID IN QUEENS GOES MISSING.**

**AVENGERS INVOLVED IN THE CASE.**

 

 

 

 _These have to be connected_ , thought Sherlock, although he said nothing aloud. Usually he wouldn't even take on a case as stupid sounding as this, but something about it struck a nerve and wouldn't let go.

 

Sherlock hummed. "I'd say that a teenager involved with the Avengers going missing and a mad man in a blue box seems pretty interesting. Let's take it."

 

"Wait - really?"

 

"The game, my friend, is on. We're going to Queens."

 

 

-

 

 

 

Dean and Sam Winchester were sprinting, and finally stopped to catch their breath right in the centre of Queens. God, that had been awful. _I haven't done this much excercise since 9th grade PE,_ thought Dean as he took a seat on the pavement. Sam joined him, pulling out two sandwiches. That had been the most stressful train journey-then-fast-worried-sprint that they'd ever endured, but it was important to get to places fast in... situations like this. They were silent as they watched the everyday people crossing the path in front of them, until Sam felt Dean stiffen next to him.

 

"Dean? What's wrong?"

 

"Holy _shit_ \- is that _Sherlock Holmes_ ?" Dean spat, his sandwich falling out of his mouth as he gaped.

 

"No, Dean, it's probably not - _Dean!_ Oh my God - _don't_ -" But it was too late, Dean was running across the pavement to Sherlock and his companion.

 

"Sherlock Holmes?!" His voice wavered, and Watson looked disappointed as the man didn't recognise him, although he was used to it. Partly. Mostly.

 

"Yes. Can we help you?"

 

"What're you doin' here? You two're Brits. What's going on?" Dean inquired as Sam jogged up to his side.

 

"Don't mind him. Don't mind _us._ We're going now, right Dean?" Sam looked exasperated, but his older brother had his eyes fixed on the newspaper in Sherlock's hands. Missing teenager.

 

"Oh hey - you guys know about that?"

 

"Yes," John answered first, "We're here on a case, trying to find him, along with a few other things." He smiled annoyedly.

 

"We-We are too! We're looking for him too, right Sammy?" Dean looked up at his younger brother, and Sam nodded tiredly. Sometimes you'd believe the age gap was swapped around, minus 10. Dean acted like such a child.

 

"You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that _blue box_ thing, would you?" Sherlock inquired, clearly reading the two men's expression intently. Sam could almost feel his mind palace whirring in front of him.

 

"Uhh... no, we don't know anything about a blue bo-"

 

The man was cut off as a strange _warpwarpwarp_ sound echoed from behind them, and everyone on the street turned around, to see a blue police box crashing into the ground, steam billowing out of the top.

 

Then a man came out. He wore a red bowtie with braced and a swade jacket blazer, and he pulled out a girl with ginger hair in some kind of nightgown.

 

"Amy - it's here! We're here!" The man shouted, his floppy hair falling into his eyes. The girl grimaced, pulling herself out of the box. "The weird signals - they lead to here, they must be..." The man stopped talking, his hollow blue eyes focusing on something just behind Dean's head. Sherlock, John, Dean and Sam, including the small crowd that had gathered around them, turned around to face whatever this man was looking at. The rain was heavy now, and the group stared forwards, gaping, at the figure in front of them.

 

There was Peter Parker, soaked from the rain, still in school uniform, standing in front of them, out of breath.

 

Sam took a step forwards, then Peter ran again, sprinting away at the speed of light.

 

The crazy man with the box and his ginger friend climbed back into the box, taking off after the boy, and Sam and Dean cast eachother a glance, then ran after them.

 

"Well, that was a short case." Sherlock deadpanned.

 

Then they ran too.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should carry this on


End file.
